1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing, and more particularly, to a device for aiding in the rewinding of a fishing reel, wherein the device is used by fishermen to transfer fishing line from the spool to the reel.
2. Prior Art
A fishing sportsman frequently changes the line on his reel. The change is either to replace old worn line or replace the existing line with a different line for a particular kind of fishing, for example, spin- or fly-fishing. The replacement lines are stored on spools, pulled from the spool and rewound onto the fishing reel.
There have been provided a number of devices to aid in this regard. However, there remains a significant need to improve such rewinding aids to render the process of rewinding the reel in a quick and user friendly manner.
It is an object to improve devices which aid in rewinding a reel.
It is another object to provide an improved device for aiding in the rewinding of a reel.
It is yet another object to provide a relatively inexpensive device for holding a spool of line which is highly versatile for use in rewinding a line onto a reel.
It is another object to provide a device for aiding in rewinding a reel which lends itself to co-marketing with replacement spool line.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a device for aiding rewinding a fishing reel by an individual. The device includes a suction cup base having a convex bottom and top portion having a central hub, a screw threadably connected to the hub at a first end and having a second end extending therefrom, an elongated pole member threadably connected to the second end of the screw which extends outwardly from the hub and is of a diameter to be received through the hub of a spool of line. A spool retainer is frictionally slidably connected to the pole member to retain a spool of line between the hub and retainer.
The retainer is sufficiently frictionally disposed on the pole to permit the spool of line to be held without substantial transverse movement on the pole. In addition, the present invention permits a variety of different sized spools to be used.
The device provided readily enables it to be fixed to an object, such as a surface of a boat. Once affixed to the surface, the retainer can be removed to enable the spool of line to be supported on the pole member. The retainer is then replaced to retain the spool which is to be rotated about the pole while line is being transferred from the spool to the fishing reel.
A transverse slit can be formed across an end of the pole member. The slit is of such a narrow width so as to provide a locking mechanism for the fishing line placed within it. The slit acts to prevent knots and tangles from forming in the fishing line when said line is not in use.